


The Doctors of Death and Undeath

by Smokeycut



Series: DCEU Fics [1]
Category: DCEU, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: When Doctor Poison wakes up in the modern day, a man is there to catch her up on what she missed. What's more, he has an offer for her...





	The Doctors of Death and Undeath

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first ever DCEU fic? Which is odd, since this is just a random idea I kind of scribbled out while bored after rewatching Wonder Woman. I figure that if/when I write other DCEU fics, this one will fit into the same canon as those.

She woke up and she felt like death. _How appropriate_ she thought. The first words that raced through her mind were as cold and clinical as could be expected of a woman with her reputation. It was why he had chosen to bring her back to the land of the living, after all. The chilling, deadly genius of Doctor Isabel Maru.

And yes, how utterly _appropriate_ that she felt like death, when she spent her first lifetime dealing in it. She hadn’t stopped after the war, although her encounter with the Amazon certainly changed how she went about her crimes against the living. Doctor Poison faded into obscurity, just a footnote in history textbooks. By the time she passed away in the 1950s, hardly a soul could remember Isabel Maru. The Amazon thought she had retired to a normal life, that she maybe even had felt guilt over her actions during the war. But she never stopped. How could she, when her experiments still needed test subjects?

But she was smart enough to never be caught.

“Are you alive down there?” a man’s voice asked. Isabel felt a leather shoe tap against her side as she lay on the floor, nude. She was freezing, lying chest down on the cold, hard ground. It was too dark to properly make anything out, except for the figure of a man standing above her, and a large pod behind her.

“You had quite a nasty fall,” the man said with a chuckle. He sounded like a little boy, teasing her like he did. She was weak, too weak to stand, but she pushed herself up onto her elbows anyways. Her eyes darted across the room, trying to understand what had happened, and where she was.

“Where… Where am I?” she asked, her Spanish accent thick as she matched the man’s English. “Who are you?”

“You, Doctor Isabel Maru, are in my lab. And I… Well, let’s just say that I’m a friend.” The man offered her a hand and she took it graciously. He pulled her to her feet, and suddenly a woman was wrapping a coat around her shoulders. The man smiled at her, but his eyes were as cold and lifeless as she felt inside. She liked that about him.

“You can call me Lex.”

“Lex…” she repeated the name with some difficulty, the missing section of her jaw impeding her pronunciation. She touched her face and realized that her prosthetic, like her clothes, was missing. As were the wrinkles and spots that had covered her skin in her old age. “What did you do to me?” she asked, bewildered.

“Mm, nothing much. Just, you know, defied God and brought you back from the dead,” Lex told her with a shrug, feigning sheepishness. He circled around her like a shark, then wrapped an arm around the woman who had given her the coat. She was tall, Asian, with a short bob of black hair and thick rimmed glasses. Lex himself was rather strange. His pale face looked so young, but his icy blue eyes were far, far older. His head was shaved bald, and he wore a three piece suit that only made him look more morally bankrupt that he already appeared to be. 

“You resurrected me?” the doctor asked, lifting an eyebrow at the boast.

“Sure did. You and Mercy here,” he said, patting the other woman, Mercy, on the cheek. There was something off about her. An emptiness beyond the eyes, exactly as Isabel felt in herself. But before she could delve further into the matter of their state of undeath, Lex was snapping his fingers and walking for the door. Mercy followed behind him, and Isabel followed behind her.

“I’ve got big, _big_ plans for you, my dear doctor!” Lex exclaimed.

They came out into a large grand hall, devoid of any people or activity aside from the three of them. There was a large table in the center of the room, and a stage with a podium on the far wall. The walls and floor were a cool grey, and the ceiling formed a large dome, dozens of feet above their heads. Isabel marveled at it all. It was so grand, and yet menacing, in its own way. Lex walked up to the table, spun on his heel, and sat on top of it. He smirked at Isabel, and gestured at their surroundings.

|You’ve been out of the loop for, oh, how long has it been, Mercy?”

“Over 100 years,” she said in a voice so flat, it seemed almost mechanical.

“Right!” Lex clicked his fingers. “So I figure I ought to catch you up to speed, hm? That Amazon of yours, Princess Diana or Diana Prince or _whichever it is_ , is still running around and playing the hero game. But see, she has friends now. Friends like herself. So tell me, Doctor Maru, what do you get when an Amazon, an alien, a robot man, a speed demon, an Atlantean king, and a crazy guy who wears a skintight leather bat costume all start hanging out and being buddy buddy?”

She stared silently, and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“You get a _problem_ , that’s what!” Lex shouted. He coughed awkwardly, and quieted himself before continuing. “The hatred that you no doubt feel for Wonder Woman is the _same_ hatred that I feel for Superman, the alien invader who humanity just _can’t_ get _enough_ of. And I know for a _fact_ that there are people out there, people like you and me, who feel that same hatred for the others. Those _freaks_ have their league? Well we have _this_.”

“And this is…” she looked around at the hall again, the picture coming together in her head. People like them, sitting around the table, plotting their revenge on those beautiful superhuman monsters. The gods and goddesses who lorded their superiority over them. She felt a fire in her belly, a fire that was cold and comforting all at once.

“Welcome, Doctor Maru… To my _Legion of Doom_.”

“No, not Doctor Maru,” she said without thinking. “Isabel Maru died long, long ago.” She looked at him, dead in the eyes, and grinned with her half of a mouth. “The woman you resurrected is _Doctor Poison_.”


End file.
